mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
MySims Wiki:Administrators
Hi! Welcome to the MySims Wiki Administrators page. Admins are basically the managers here at MySims Wiki, watch over the Wiki, and are probably one of the most active users on the Wiki. The admins make sure the Wiki's doing great and that there are no problems occurring such as vandalism. Admins are recommended users to ask questions and talk with if you have any problems regarding the Wiki. They are one of the most knowledgable members of MySims Wiki, so why not drop a message on their Talk page if you have any questions? They'll answer you as quick as possible! Below is a list of all administrators in MySims Wiki history, and a bit about them so you can learn more about them! See also: Category:MySims Wiki Administrators MySims Wiki Administrators Inactive MySims Wiki Administrators Former MySims Wiki Administrators FAQ Q: What can admins do exactly...? A: Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, administrators can access a few additional functions. Admins are given the following functions: * Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Locking (se below for more info) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights or autoconfirmed status. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. Q: How do I use administrator powers? A: See for a guide on using admin powers. Q: Hey! I want to become an admin! A: Not just anyone can become an admin. Potential admins must at least possess at least 2 or all 3 of these traits: *Extremely active. *Make extremely helpful edits that benefit the Wiki, like adding lots of information to alot of the articles. *A well-known, reputable member of the community for at least 5 months or so. Since an admin must be really responsible, being an admin isn't just something you can be after a week. Even if you possess these traits, that doesn't mean you're going to become an admin right away. Admin elections are only held in times of emergency, or if there are less than 2-3 active admins. Admins must also be friendly to the other members of the community, and must always try to be as calm as they can in dire situations. Admins must also type in good grammar, or at the very least, when making articles, try to type in the best grammar possible. If it's something very urgent, admins may speak in chatspeak to other members on Talk pages, but they must type in correct grammar in actual articles. Chatspeak on articles makes the Wiki look messy and irresponsible. They also frequently have to follow the adequate standards for the Wiki, like signing their messages properly/using word bubbles, and should not have other members of the community marking their messages unsigned. Potential admins must also seem at least willing to help others, and should be friendly. Potential admins should not make typical messages like this either: lol i donno i lyk chiken frys do u lyk chiken frys my favoorit 1s r from kfc!!!!!11111 What's wrong with this message? Well, for one, the grammar is incorrect. And the message was unsigned and had to be marked unsigned by another member. There's also the silliness, but Skull, Holli, Potter, Google and Iona are all extremely off their rockers, so we guess we can let you go with the silliness, unless you sound like some madman all the time and are never serious. Think of it this way: if you keep begging for admin powers, this might kind of put off someone for making you an admin. You will seem immature and people might think you just want administrative powers to just look "cool". Even after becoming an admin, you still will have to keep your position by still being helpful on the Wiki. You shouldn't only contribute just for being an admin. As you can see, we have extremely high standards for admins, as it's a very important position. Admins must be extremely dedicated to editing the Wiki. Admins don't have much more additional functions besides locking pages, changing the Wiki's CSS coding, and such, so being an admin isn't really as cool as it might sound. Q: What should administrators not do? A: Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community. Protecting/Locking Pages Administrators can protect and unprotect pages, including ones that do not exist. Protection of a page or image usually means that a non-admin cannot modify it. The majority of pages on all Wikia should remain publicly editable, and not protected. Pages may, however, be temporarily or permanently protected for legal reasons (for example, license texts should not be changed) or in cases of extreme vandalism or edit warring or abusive re-creation. Uses *Protecting highly vandalised pages, such as the Main Page on large wikis. *Maintaining the integrity of the site's logo and favicon. *Maintaining the integrity of key copyright and license pages. *Preventing repeatedly created vandal or spam pages from creation. See *Protecting the interface and system messages in the MediaWiki namespace (these are protected automatically) A temporary protection is used for: *Enforcing a "cool down" period to stop an "edit war", upon request. *Protecting a page or image that has been a recent target of persistent vandalism or persistent edits by a banned user. There is no need to protect personal .css and .js pages like user/monobook.css or user/cologneblue.js. Only the accounts associated with these pages (and admins) are able to edit them. (For more information on using these pages, see ) Most pages and images are unprotected by default, only the site logo and favicons are automatically protected. You can protect editing, moving, or both by checking or unchecking the Unlock move permissions selection box. *'(default)' means any user, whether logged in or anonymous, can edit or move the page. *'Block unregistered users', or semi-protected, means anonymous users and new accounts less than 4 days old cannot edit and/or move pages. *'Sysops only', or fully-protected, means only administrators may edit and/or move the page. Pages can also be cascade protected, this will cause all images, pages, or templates transcluded onto the page to be fully protected, even if the main article is only semi-protected. Rules #Do not make the common mistake of protecting pages unnecessarily. For example, do not protect a page simply because it is the Main Page. #Do not a temporarily protected page except to add a notice explaining the page is protected. #Do not protect a page you are involved in an edit dispute over. Admin powers are not editor privileges - admins should only act as servants to the user community at large. #Avoid favoring one version of the article over another, unless one version is vandalism. #Temporarily protected pages should not be left protected for very long. #Talk pages and user talk pages are not protected except in extreme circumstances. #The protection of a page on any particular version is not meant to express support for that version and requests should therefore not be made that the protected version be reverted to a different one.